SA2 Remix Songs
by Zero Precent Angel
Summary: A few song re-makes...this time: "Throw them All Away", and "Aquatic Mime".
1. Aquatic MimeThrow Them all Away

No characters isn't mine, nor is this song rewrite!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1) Aquatic Mime  
  
  
Let's go and die, in Aquatic Mime,  
Once was a water park, but look, there's a street mime,  
Makes ya wanna lick walls, and say goodbye,  
And get to do crazy things, avoid the mime,  
It sure beats punchin my own toes all the time,  
But I gotta punch 'em, they always do the wrong pantomimes,  
Sometimes they hang out on Chillin' Lane,  
But I'm the protector, of the emerald's agenda,  
Ain't no one stupider, I'm in awful pain,  
I'm seeing mimes that talk, they try to blow me north,  
Avoiding my choice, I'm felin' kinda stuck,  
Should I watch these clowns or go out to a ballgame?  
Hand mime, beat mime, all lead to different pathaways,  
Stuck in a box? I don't know what der doin',  
Gaurenteed though, I will leave this treachourus hell hole,  
Mimes can't call me Knuckles, I want them to lose,  
Sure beats having to kiss Rouge all the time,  
But I gotta do it, it's the only way out,  
Sometimes I'll go down the mime passaway,  
But I'm the protector, of them getting my emerald,  
Ain't nothin worser, than a street mime,  
I'm seeing mimes with props, they try to make me one,  
Around my head, I get all dressed up,  
Don't take me out of this, teach me your moves!  
  
  
  
  
2) Throw Them All Away  
  
Everybody tries to be strait,  
but people are still gay,  
It's useless, to be one,  
The info tapes are all wasted,  
Head straight for the exit by any means,  
There is a gay mob that you never seen,  
There's a croud of lesbians that you never seen,  
Run away no matter how long it takes,  
  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
The mob follows you forever.  
  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
You see a gay person wherever you go,  
You have to face them again and again  
  
(Instumental)  
  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
The mob follows you forever.  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
You see a gay person wherever you go,  
You have to face them again and again.  
  
(Instumental)  
  
  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
The mob follows you forever.  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
You see a gay person wherever you go,  
You have to face them again and again.  
  
  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
The mob follows you forever.  
Oh gays, the lesbians, that await you, in the mob,  
Throw them all away,  
No one can make you one, nobody could say you're one,  
You see a gay person wherever you go,  
You have to face them again and again.  
  
  
  
That's all, folks! Next Chapter: " Mild Canyon", and "I Wanna Spit High". 


	2. Mild Canyon I Wanna Spit High

I don't own any of these songs...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2) Mild Canyon  
  
  
  
This is Knuckles, I'm back!  
I've been gone for awhile!  
But now I'm back to find some salsa at Mild Canyon,  
I shall find all the lost chips from the Doritos bag,  
I'm gonna get real fat,  
They wanna play with my salsa?  
Their playing with the wrong kind!  
  
If I don't know, that's what I'm representin,  
Never seen a chip bag this hard to open,  
Mild Canyon, yeah,  
I gotta chase a lil bat, huh,  
Yeah Rouge, she's snotty and blue,  
A double-crossed salsa theif, that's out for my food,  
I'm felling her in a chip and salsa way,  
That's why I eat em, like every single day,  
I gotta protect my plate, I do it for my way, oh, oh,  
  
Ain't no Rouge gonna come here and eat off my plate, no!  
Yo what happened, my food is gone!  
Someone coild've gotten the plate quick, my salsa's gone,  
Who could've did this? Sexy chic, c'mon!  
Well I gotta girl, I will getup with you too,  
Twist your arms, come here you lil salsa theif!  
Think you're gonna fly and eat the patter quick, uh uh,  
Give up the salsa or die, with the chips too!  
  
  
  
4) I Wanna Spit High  
  
  
When all alone in a field,   
I just go about whishin,  
wanna be gross, I really wanna set a record, ah,  
  
When all alone in my plane,  
I just go about yearning,  
Wanna spit good, I also, wanna spit on Eggman!  
  
But that's not somethin,  
I could do so easily,  
Not simply my spit,   
My own way,  
Gotta spit a hole in the sky!  
  
I wanna spit high!  
So my spit can reach the highest, of all the heavens!  
Other spitballs will be waiting for me,  
so I, have gotta spit, higher!  
  
  
  
  
Thank you! Next chapter: "My Sour Career", and "Narrow Escape". 


End file.
